


Неживое

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Necrophilia, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Его брат просто витал изувеченный и заиндевевший среди кусков, оставшихся от сакаарского корабля, призванного спасти их всех из разрушенного Асгарда





	Неживое

Тор с неудовольствием поморщился, когда его член обжало в холодном бесчувственном теле Локи. Его возлюбленный брат всегда любил игры и обманки, но в этот раз всё зашло слишком далеко. «Чёртов Танос, — про себя начал проклинать убийцу его брата Тор, перемежая свои мысли с медленными толчками, — если кто и мог распоряжаться жизнью Локи, то только не ты, проклятый ублюдок».

Он был один в ангаре, где хранились несколько кораблей объединения опустошителей. Краглин, к которому он явился за телом брата, был старым знакомым стражей, которые были уже новыми друзьями самого Тора, нашёл Локи во время мародёрских вылазок по следам появления Таноса. Его брат просто витал изувеченный и заиндевевший среди кусков, оставшихся от сакаарского корабля, призванного спасти их всех из разрушенного Асгарда.

Тор перевёл вес на одну сторону и прижал рукой соскальзывающее вперёд от его движений тело к полу, попутно развернув голову Локи чуть-чуть на бок, чтобы видеть хотя бы край его лица. Ему всё ещё было неприятно чувствовать, как легко она движется на сломанной шее. И его злость на Таноса, который измял тело Локи перчаткой, проявилась в участившихся резких толчках, от которых голова Локи слегка покачивалась, словно тот заведомо соглашался с Тором и подначивал его действовать грубее. Тор прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этой жадности мертвеца, но начал с силой бить бёдрами, уже не сдерживая себя ни в чем.

Его естество с трудом ходило во всё ещё тугом отверстии Локи, мёртвые ткани не торопились расступаться перед вероломным захватчиком. Тор еле слышно застонал, так непривычно и неправильно хорошо ему было. Он не мог не наслаждаться тем, как беспомощен и покорен был его неподвижный брат.

Тор чувствовал себя странно, словно это было его первое соитие. Когда он соединялся с братом на их общем ложе, то Локи не переставал верховодить, указывая и показывая на своём теле, как правильно любить его и ласкать. Теперь же Тор был сосредоточен лишь на скорейшем своем удовлетворении. Он слегка замедлился и, уткнувшись в волосы Локи, пытался уловить знакомый запах своего любимого, который витал едва заметно на коже брата. И даже сквозь гарь и пыль Тор всё равно почувствовал его. Мгновенно охвативший его жар почти подтолкнул Тора к развязке. Он прижался ртом к изгибу губ Локи, навечно искривившихся в предсмертных муках, и, резко, оттолкнувшись руками, поднял свой корпус, рвано двигаясь, возвышаясь и накрывая собой тело Локи.

Тора предавало его собственное тело. Близость с бездыханным Локи, вначале казавшаяся еретичной и неправильной, сожгла все моральные принципы и запреты внутри Тора. Он сам себе казался страшным животным, падальщиком, что измывается над беспомощной жертвой. Но остановить себя, побороть эту ярость за потерю близких, пережитый ужас и бойню, что трансформировалась в жестокость по отношению к телу Локи, он уже не мог.

— Один всемогущий, нет! — сам не ожидая от себя этого, Тор помянул почившего отца.

Сноп искр вырвался из его рук, опалив волосы Локи, тряпьё и рухлядь среди которых они лежали. Его неконтролируемый разряд молнии прошёл по телу Локи и, впитавшись в него, вернулся Тору обратно, обрушивая его в вымученное и такое сладостное окончание. У него спёрло дыхание, его чресла свело в мучительной агонии.

— Локи, — сорвалось с его губ, и Тор бурно излился, задержавшись на мгновение глубоко в хладном теле, а затем размашистыми грубыми толчками начал догонять своё удовольствие, наслаждаясь, как легко ходит его член в нежном отверстии брата.

Мышцы бездыханного тела не сдерживали потоки спермы Тора, и теперь он чувствовал, как мокро ему стало в основании члена.

Тор наконец-то оторвался от Локи, медленно и нехотя покидая его тело. Он бесстыдно растянул бледные ягодицы своего брата, уставившись в то, как из растраханного и несжимающегося отверстия вытекают тягучие остатки спермы. Затем всунул внутрь большие пальцы, пробуя и запоминая это ощущение полной покорности и бездвижности Локи, отмечая про себя, что его желание обладать братом вот-вот готово вновь разгореться и сжечь всё вокруг, слегка подвигал ими, потирая тонкую и нежную кожу, и со вздохом начал говорить.

— Может уже хватит, братец? — Тор отвалился от бездвижного тела Локи и перекатился на кучу мародерского тряпья рядом, уставившись в утопающий в темноте потолок ангара. — Твоя шутка уже порядком затянулась.

Ему никто, видимо, не собирался отвечать, поэтому Тор начал подниматься, отряхиваясь и посматривая в сторону лежащего ничком тела.

— Имей в виду, сюда направляется Краглин со своими приятелями, — Тор подобрал какой-то кусок из разбросанного вокруг тряпья и отошёл к брошенному невдалеке топору, — ты его не знаешь, но будь уверен, что обо мне пойдут странные слухи, если кто-то заметит твой голый оприходованный зад.

Тор принялся методично протирать древко топора, не рискуя пока браться за его лезвие. Шорохи позади него вызвали на его лице счастливую улыбку. Тор обернулся и сразу же наткнулся на встречный лукавый взгляд вполне себе живого и теплого Локи.

— Мне всё равно, что там они будут говорить, — Локи сыто и довольно потянулся. — И не ври мне, что в этот раз иллюзия не удалась.

— Да, в этот раз твоя магическая версия была стабильна, — Тор мигом помрачнел, вспоминая тот миг, когда держал бездыханное тело в своих руках.

— Эй, перестань, — Локи тут же оказался рядом, заглядывая обеспокоено в глаза Тора. — Я не мог иначе, ты же видел его силу.

— Да, — Тор обнял его, наслаждаясь тем, как совсем по-другому ощущается прикосновение к тёплому и постоянно двигающемуся Локи. Его Локи.

— Пришлось в последний момент использовать труп сакаарского наемника, чтобы ты не раскрыл меня, — Локи уткнулся ему в плечо, и теперь его слова звучали глухо, — Танос отбросил меня рядом с их телами, и я поменял нам обличия, чтобы ты обнимал настоящего мертвеца. Но в пространстве мне пришлось парить самому, так что я ждал, что меня затянет в какой-нибудь портал или подберёт кто-то вроде твоих опустошителей. Пришлось очень долго ждать в этой пустоте. Я поднатаскался изображать мертвяка за это время.

— Ты многое пропустил, — Тор всё ещё не выпускал Локи из своих объятий, замечая про себя, что тот не торопится привычно ускользнуть и избежать нелюбимых им проявлений нежности. — Мне предстоит о многом тебе рассказать.

— Танос? — Локи заметно вздрогнул и прижался к Тору теснее.

— Всё ещё жив.

— Что ж, это ненадолго, — Локи снова лукаво взглянул на Тора, вывернувшись из затянувшихся объятий. — У меня есть план, братец.

Тор покачал головой, поражаясь никуда не пропавшей зловредности Локи, но тут же расхохотался, радуясь, что теперь мстительность брата будет им на руку


End file.
